¿¡Clases particulares?
by Incantatem
Summary: Minerva McGonagall dijo que haría lo imposible por lograr que Harry Potter fuera Auror. Y Minerva McGonagall siempre cumple su palabra... aunque eso signifique clases de pociones particulares.SSHP


Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKR y Warner Brothers. Yo...solo tengo mucho tiempo libre

Pairing: SS/HP

**Advertencias**: Slash: relación chicoXchico, spoilers de OoTP

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

**¡¿Clases Particulares?!**

Capítulo 1: En la sala de profesores  
  
.  
Castillo de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, Sala de profesores

-No, no, no ¡NO!, simple y sencillamente no Minerva....

-Severus... el chico obtuvo solo dos puntos abajo del nivel...

-Se perfectamente que calificación obtuvo en los TIMOS, Minerva, y no dudo que Granger haya tenido que ver en esto...

-Sabes bien que es imposible hacer trampa en los exámenes Severus, tu mismo revisaste dos veces las plumas antitrampa. El chico sabe que es requisito tomar tu materia para.... Bueno, se ha esforzado considerablemente... Ni siquiera tú puedes ignorar eso.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en un sillón mullido de terciopelo verde con respaldo alto y frente a el había no menos de 24 pergaminos desperdigados por toda la mesa en los que intentaba planear el temario que seguiría durante el próximo curso a comenzar. Intentaba he dicho, pues una furiosa Minerva McGonagall había aparecido en la sala, con el pretexto de una taza de té y ahora se encontraban discutiendo el futuro horario del Niño que vivió.

-soy el maestro de Pociones, y solo acepto a aquellos que tengan el nivel suficiente de conocimientos como para no hacerme perder Mi mi tiempo...

-Potter es un alumno perfectamente capaz, Severus...

- y supongo que me dirás que Longbottom es un niño genio incomprendido...

-Severus, ya he hablado acerca de esto con Dumbledore y el ha dicho que...

-¿¡Como!? ¡Ya has hablado con Albus! Así que ahora tengo que aceptar a cualquier inútil con cicatriz en la frente

-¡¡Severus Snape!!

-buenos días mi querida Minerva, Mi apreciado Snape....

Si la mueca en la cara de la profesora de transformaciones pasó desapercibido fue por el gruñido nada discreto proveniente de Snape ante la llegada –inusual, gracias al cielo- de la profesora Trelawney

-Veo que están sorprendidos de mi presencia en este salón, compañeros míos, pero hoy he tenido un rápido vistazo de lo que acontecerá en este día, y debo decirles que mi presencia aquí no se debe a una casualidad... por cierto, Severus, deberías quitar esos pergaminos....

-¿Has bajado del mundo astral para decirme que quite estos pergaminos? ¡Qué noble acción!

-como decía, querida Minerva, el aura oscura que rodea esta aula me preocupa, una desgracias se...

-Oh, por supuesto Sybill... ¿Un poco de té?

-No necesitas decir más, querida, bébelo y veremos que te depa...

-si, por supuesto Sybill....Ahora Severus quiero que entiendas de una vez que Potter es un alumno, tu un maestro y como tal deberías comportarte. El reglamento indica el rango de puntaje que se requiere para tomar la materia y definitivamente, dos décimas no indican incompetencia.

-No son las dos décimas Minerva, ¡Es Potter! Si no ha prestado atención a la clase...

-Eso no tiene...

-no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira Minerva y lo sabes bien. El hecho de que Potter este en tu cas.....

-Así que Harry tendrá que tomar pociones este año. Por supuesto, ya lo había vislumbrado, al pobre chico le espera un futuro siniestro...

-Escúchame bien Severus: Potter va a tomar Pociones este año, ¡¡¡te guste o no!!! Esta en el reglamento que ....

-¿y a que debe nuestro chico dorado tanto interés de tu parte Minerva?

-Eso, Severus, no es de tu incumbencia

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entre ver la raída túnica del profesor de defensa... Remus Lupin intentó abrir un poco más la puerta con la espalda pues llevaba entre los brazos una gran cantidad de libros y en la boca un chocolate aun con envoltura. Con una sonrisa amable (o lo que se podía ver de ella) disculpó la interrupción y Sybill se levantó para ayudarle....

-Ya te veía venir Remus, siéntate y descansa ¡mi pobre niño, mi querido chico!...

-Gr-gracias Sybill... Buen Día Severus, Minerva...Disculpen si interrumpo...

-Creo que el tema me incumbe lo suficiente Minerva-dijo Snape ignorando totalmente a Lupin- pues es de mi materia de la que estamos hablando

-Buenos días Remus, estamos hablando de Potter...

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa con el?

- Que es un estúpido en pociones.... Como muchos otros

De poco sirvió la amenazadora mirada de la jefa de los leones en Snape, pero Lupin pareció no darse cuenta del asunto. Cogiendo la silla que se encontraba justo al lado de Snape dejo caer todos sus libros encima de los pergaminos... con tinta aun fresca

-¡LUPIN!

-Oh... discúlpame Severus, no me fije... ¿podrías detenerme este chocolate? Necesito una taza....

-ya te he advertido antes de los designios...

-¿Quién te has creído Lup...

-Severus, si no te importa, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo, tengo que ajustar aun muchos horarios... hablábamos de Potter...

-No, no hablábamos Minerva, ya hemos terminado la discusión. No tomara Pociones

-Oh, de eso se trata – Lupin ya había tomado su taza intentando ignorar la insistente mirada de Sybill y cogía de la mano de Snape su chocolate con perfecta naturalidad y una pequeña sonrisita en los labios- ¿es por lo que habíamos hablado Minerva? Si es así, Harry en verdad tendrá que tomar...

Snape lo miro de reojo, y habló con voz peligrosamente calmada...

-¿QUÉ? ¿Tú sabes...? ¡Minerva! ¿Por qué él sabe y yo no...

-por que soy tutor de Harry. ¿Ya no hay té de menta?

-Parece que tengo un poco en mi despacho Remus... si gustas..

-Ehhh...No, muchas gracias Sybill, no quiero ser una molestia

-No lo estas logrando Lupin

-¡Severus!

-No Remus, iré ahora mismo a mi despacho por el...

-Soy yo quien decide que alumnos tomar en clase y exijo saber....

-No creo que la discusión se tratase en todo caso de lo que yo sé y tu no Severus. ¿Podrías pasarme el azúcar? Minerva no tiene por que hablar contigo asuntos que no confieren a...

-¡Remus! No es...

-¿Qué insinúas Lupin? Soy el jefe de la casa Slytherin y eso....

-Eso es evidente y ahí tienes tu respuesta Severus...

-Sigues siendo un inmaduro y arrogante li...

-¡¡Severus!!

-¿inmaduro? No, Severus, no soy yo quien deja que asuntos personales interfieran con el trabajo

-¡ah no? Pues eso no parece cada....

-¡¡Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, YA BASTA!!! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Podrían comportarse?

Esto era demasiado y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.... ¿que a caso en su contrato estipulaba criar a un par de profesores incorrectos? ¿Iba a acabar descontando puntos a sus respectivas casas?

- lo siento Minerva.... ¿me alcanzarías la cucharita de allá?

-Si ya han terminado con tonterías, tengo que terminar... rehacer todo mi temario, así que si no les molesta...

-Anota en tu lista a Potter...

-Ya he dicho que No... No estaría al parejo que los demás y yo tendría que detenerme cada vez que el chico no entendiera...retrasaría a toda la clase....

La puerta se abrió de nuevo para dar paso al pequeño profesor Filtwick igual de cargado que Remus (que en esta ocasión fue quien se levanto para ayudar)acompañado por Trelawney

-Bueno Severus (y disculpen que interrumpa, buenos días Minerva... Gracias Remus...) si ese es el problema con las clases del chico Potter hay una solución muy fácil: Da a Harry clases particulares ¿no es una buena idea?

Minerva McGonagall se mordió el labio inferior sin perder la compostura

("Severus esta al tanto de que la maldición Avada es ilegal, ¿no es asi?")

Sybill Trelawney se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla dramáticamente con una mano en el pecho.... y otra rozando disimuladamente la pierna de Remus.

.("ya lo veía venir... el trágico destino de ese pobre niño...¿que chocolates eran esos que le gustan tanto a Remus?) "

Remus Lupin dió un largo sorbo al Té que sostenía mirando asustado a Filius y a Sybill una y otra vez...

("Oh Dios.....no esta hablando en serio.....  
Se que no es buen momento para pensar en esto, pero le falta azúcar...)"

Y Severus Snape....Eh... Severus No esta disponible en este momento, favor de intentarlo mas tarde, gracias.

("¿Clases? ¿Potter? ¿Clases? ¿Potter?¿Clases? ¿Potter? ¿Clases? ¿Potter?¿Clases? ¿Potter?")

-Además, Potter es un buen alumno, algo distraído pero buen chico. Además, la señorita Granger podría ayudar en caso de...

-¡FILIUS! Eh.... ¿no quieres Té?

Muy tarde llegó la intervención de un Remus medio atragantado: Filtwick ya había puesto el dedo en la llaga...

-No necesito que nadie me ayude a dar clases Filius, soy perfectamente capaz de Dar clases a uno de mis alumnos sin tener que llamar a gritos a la señorita Granger

- claro Severus, yo solo decía...

-Bueno, entonces esta decidido: darás clases particulares a Harry

-¿¡QUE!? ¡¡NO!! Yo no he dicho...

-seguramente Dumbledore lo aprobará. Ahora me retiro... Remus, Filius, Trelawney buenos días.

Minerva McGonagall salió dando un portazo, los labios en una apretada línea blanca escondiendo una sonrisa triunfal, Sabía que por esa vez, había ganado la discusión

"Pero no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Potter cuando comiencen las clases"

-Yo también me retiro, aun tengo que alistar el salón... hasta luego Remus, Sybill, Snape

Y salió casi corriendo Filtwick, dejando atrás libros y pergaminos. Su oportuna intervención había dado la "solución" perfecta...

"Pero No me gustaría estar en el lugar del chico Potter cuando comiencen las clases"

Remus apuró el té, casi le quemaba la garganta pero sería adecuando y prudente salir de ahí antes de que Severus se recuperara del shock... y tampoco le daba buena espina un salón vació con Trelawney.

-Bien Severus...ehhh... Muy buenos días Sybill...

Tenía que contenerse, al menos hasta llegar a su despacho o algún solitario rincón donde pudiera soltar una gran, gran, gran carcajada: la cara de Snape no se comparaba ni siquiera con los resultados obtenidos con el chocolate.... No te rías.... No te rías....

"Por merlín, es en estos momentos cuando debería tener a la mano una cámara.... Pero no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Harry cuando comiencen las clases después del verano"

En la sala de profesores, aun quedaba la profesora de adivinación y por supuesto, un anonadado profesor de pociones

-Ohhhhh, yo te lo dije Severus: traté de prevenirte... ahora los oscuros designios que tanto temía se han hecho realidad....

Una vez más Sybill Trelawney tenía razón.

Y no le gustaría estar en el lugar del pobre chico Potter cuando las clases comenzaran....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.  
¿Qué tal? Aprovecho este "pequeño" espacio para agradecer todos los reviews que han llegado a mis otras historias, me animan y me encanta leer sus comentarios y opiniones, ya antes he dicho que tengo demasiado tiempo libre últimamente y mucha, mucha imaginación, así que si quieres leer un fic de alguna pareja o situación en especial... ¡solo dímelo! (esto es una especie de "se hacen fics a domicilio"...Estas vacaciones tienen efectos secundarios....UU)

Quisiera contestar los reviews de las otras historias, pero todas son One Shot (aunque pueda que suba un cap únicamente con las respuestas) Han sido muy amables y espero no defraudarlas con esta nueva historia de, a lo sumo, unos 5 caps...O eso creo hasta el momento. No tardaré mucho en subir capítulos pero seguiré escribiendo One shots e historias cortas...

Sabrán que mis fics por lo general son One Shot..Pues bien, aquí va mi primera historia de varios chapters, este será un HP/SS... y ya vimos que pasa con los profesores poco antes de que las clases inicien. ¿Cómo reaccionará Harry cuando se entere de que McGonagall siempre cumple sus promesas?

¡Reviews Por favor!


End file.
